bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Waean Homunculi
Waean Homunculi are both the nation of Waea's most powerful asset, and their most guarded and dirty secret. It is because of this that they continue to be created after centuries of doing so. Powerful warriors and workers, the Homunculi of the icy city-nation of Waea are some of the oddest and eerie beings in the world of Rigel Prima. Physiology : Homunculi may outwardly look human enough to some, but they are much, much different than your typical mortal. Their entire physical, mental and even spiritual makeup is extremely unnatural, at one point angering an extremely powerful nature god. It is for this fact that they are considered so dangerous, and abused to such an extent. They are feared for their power, and disrespected for being so different. Physical Appearance : At "birth" (or creation, whichever you prefer), a Homunculus will always have a deep, dark blue or black skin. Their skin color is what makes "new blood" so easy to identify in the harsh streets of Waea. In addition to this, they are often born with long, pointed, elfish ears. Their eyes are probably the most unsettling aspect about their appearance, however. At a young age, their eyes lack pupils and irises, and instead take on a solid color, which glows intensely. While this looks very alien and strange, however, the appearance only lasts throughout the first few months. : As time goes on, their skin turns from dark blue or black to a pasty, pale white, almost like the shade of a fresh corpse's body, and their ears shorten and become round, much like a human's, but not quite. They retain some of the elfish appearance, however, and for this reason most homunculi tend to grow their hair over their ears, to hide them. Their eyes also become far more humanoid, the glowing color slowly fading over time to reveal a pair of "normal" human eyes, save for a few unnatural or strange colors such as purple or pure red. While these things change, however, their hair will always be a shining, pure white, from the day they are born to the day they die. : Most Homunculi are very lean, and oftentimes quite tall. Contrary to popular belief, their leanness isn't because of a poor diet, but it's simply a racial trait. Because of their height and size, they are very useful for the work they recieve. They are powerful warriors, useful workers, and easy to identify in a crowd. Abilities and Powers : As supernatural and unnatural beings, Waean Homunculi are host to a plethora of strange and unique abilities, and things that simply make them unique to most other races on Rigel Prima. The most potent and unique of which is their very "heart". No Homunculus has a heart, nor will any ever obtain one. Instead, during their creation, it's creators will, through an extremely secretive and sacred ritual, insert an actual ''piece ''of The Abyss into their alchemically-created body, where a human heart would belong. It is through this small Abyssal portal inside of them that they are able to live. :: As well as being powered by this Portal, called a "Blackheart" by the Ascended, Waean Homunculi are granted immense and almost godlike power over shadows and darkness, able to control them to their will like it was a part of their bodies. However, despite having such raw power, most Homunculi have no access to it. At birth, their creators always put a very powerful binding ward on the Blackheart, greatly suppressing its power and locking out any usage of it's true abilities. Only very high-ranking Homunculi are given any priveliges allowing for use of their abilities. :::: Category:Lore Category:Species Category:Waea